Unfaithful
by Stella -rAWr- Uzumaki
Summary: My name is Alice Cullen, and my husband is Jasper Cullen. But my boyfriends name is... Jacob Black. Rating may go up in the future. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any Twilight characters or information. AliceXJacob.
1. The begining

**Day 1:**

"I love you, babe, see you in three days" I had said the last **true** words to Jasper that evening. Me, Carlile, Bella, Renesmee, and Emmet were all going hunting that day. That day..., was also the last day I had said "I love you" to Jasper, and really meant it.

Let me explain myself. My name is Alice Cullen, and I am a Vampire..., who just ultimately betrayed my husband or soul-mate or whatever you would like to call him. This is a... diary? Jornal? I call it a- no, THE only place I can abide in and keep my sanity. As I was saying, I just cheated on my supposedly "soul-mate". My new... boyfriend, is a werewolf. AKA: My "mortal" enemy. His name, you ask? His... name is... Jacob Black... the werewolf.

Let me recall all the events that have happened in the past 24 hours. The most worst, confusing, and scariest 24 hours... of my life.

First, I said goodbye to Jasper, Esme, Edward, and Rosalie. We decided to go hunting on the Quileute reserve. Our treaty with the Quileutes ended when Jacob Black, the Quileute pack leader, imprinted on my sister-in-law's daughter, Renesmee. Renesmee was birthed while Bella, my sister-in-law, was human.

Therefore, Renesmee is only a half-vampire. Jacob Black is a werewolf. He, and the other werewolves, besides being incredibly obnoxious, have another "special" trait that really gets on my nerves. I see the future. Always have, always will. But, around them, I can not see the future. Not only theirs, but anybody's.

The only thing that I like about them... is that trait. I **love** finally, for once, not knowing what's gonna happen on any given day to any given person. Of course, I'd never tell this to anyone else, if I did, I'd bet that they'd say I was crazy.

Anyways, we go hunting on the reserve. The smells of all the different animal that we were denied so long ago is so enticing! I love it there, or loved. The only thing I disliked was the smell of wet dog, that I could suddenly capture out of the air.

I saw a reddish-brown, giant wolf run as fast, if not faster, with us. Renesmee is on it's back. She waves to me and shouts: "Hey Alice!" I can't help but to feel a little love in my heart. It reminds me of Jasper, but only for a split second.

Emmet shouts my name and I nearly dodge a pine tree. But it doesn't stop me from rolling and falling. I heard a lot of different things, but the main thing I heard was an angel.

"Alice-kun, Alice-kun! Please Alice-kun, get up! Are you okay? Alice-kun!" It was Jacob, I almost forgot that he was dared to speak with Japanese terms for a month.

When I was about to open my eyes, I saw a series of comforting images. I knew it was Renesmee.

Renesmee is always so sweet and innocent, it's almost a sin not to love everything about her. Almost. I open my eyes to a little girl's worried face. "Alice, are you okay? Can you move? It's not normal for vampires to just black out like that."

I wasn't paying her the amount of attention that I probably should have. I was looking for my angel.

"Oh, thank God, Alice," says Jacob, with tears in his eyes, "I thought you were seriously hurt." I resisted the dramatic urge to wipe his tears away, to tell him it would be okay, and I was here with him.

I knew, from that day on, that I never wanted to see him cry or have tears in his eyes ever again. I wanted to say that I loved him and would always be here.

Then, just at that moment, my mind drifted away to thoughts of Jasper, and I felt unclean and like such a horrible person. I was about to cry, when I realized that I couldn't.

I was a vampire. Jacob was a werewolf. We were fire and ice. We were incompatible. We were... none of those things. I had remembered that the treaty had broken. I looked at Renesmee and realized, the only thing that was separating us. It was... ourselves.

**A/N: Hello, do you like it? I hope so! It took so long to get it right. It'll probably only be about 2 or 3 chapters, unless you want me to make it longer.**

** And trust me, some great you-know-what is coming up soon. I know it's not a good couple, but I like it.**

** And my vampires are a little different. Also, please tell me whether I should kepp it in Alice's POV or not. And if not, then whose?**

** I'm also looking to put other vampires in, so if you wanna be in the story, tell me if you want to be a good or bad vampire or werewolf, and how old you wanna be. **

**R&R! Domo arigato!**


	2. Hot and cold

**Day 1, cont.:**

"I- I wh- uh, Jacob, you thought I would hurt myself?" My stammering quickly turned into a sharp retort.

"I well, yeah..." he said, the blush on his face getting darker by the second. I soon realized why.

I heard a sharp whooshing sound and saw Jacob lifted into the air faster than my eyes could follow. I saw Renesmee in his place. She was putting his pants on.

I immediately felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't Renesemee be with Jasper? Why, of all people in the world, did Jacob choose my sister-in-law's kid?

WHY?

"Alice? Are you all right?" It was Bella. She was looking at me with concern. I forced a smile on my face and told her that I was just fine.

We continued hunting. I attacked several animals, making sure to stay as far away from Jacob that I could.

A couple of times, I heard Renesemee giggling, and another flash of Jasper came into my mind. I immediately ran to Bella.

"Bella, Bella, I need to talk to you. I need to speak to you now. It's urgent." She turned to me, and saw how confused I was.

I was going to go with Bella into the forest later, we decided. I would tell her everything, all about my confusion. About this fire and ice situation. About hot and cold.

"Bella," I began. "I love..., Jacob Black."

Her eyes grew wide, with shock and fear.

"For how long have you felt this? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Here, let me start at the beginning. Mine and Jacob's first kiss." I said, as her mouth dropped.

* * *

**Heh, heh. Sorry if I misspelled some things. o/o And also sorry for such short chapters and for the surprise updates. I have 2 vampires and 1 werewolf that are new that I will soon introduce to the story. I'm also probably gonna switch people's POVs in later chapters. I'm going to have some polls in a couple of upcoming chapters, and I'm going to try my best to update at least once a week. I'm also gonna want at least 2 reviews for this chapter before I post the next. Well, cya L8r!**

**Domo Arigato!  
**


	3. I kissed a werewolf

**Day 1 cont.:**

I was not just recalling what happened to Bella, but to me, as well. Mine and Jacob's first kiss was confusing, to tell you the truth. It all started out when Bella concieved Renesmee.

"I still can't believe that blood-sucker you call a brother got Bella, my friend since 2, pregnaent. It's sickening just thinking about it!" Jacob almost hissed the words.

"Edward and Bella are married now," I said, trying to calm him down. "They have the right to do what ever they want in their own privacy. And will you please stop insulting my brother?"

We were both all alone walking somewhere in some forest. I was always with Jacob, it seemed. We were slowly becoming friends, but much, much more, and all at the same time.

He sighed. "Sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to upset you," he kept his eyes on me, even after we came to a stop. "Alice, ... I- I, have you, I mea-... nevermind."

What was he trying to get out that was so hard to say? His gaze wouldn't meet mine anymore. His cheeks slowly became more and more red as the seconds ticked by.

"Jacob, are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." he almost muttered it menacingly as he stared in another direction.

I heard the ruffling of leaves and the crunch and snaps of twigs. Then it stopped.

"Who's there? Hello? J-jasper?" I asked, obviously confused by him suddenly sneaking up on me.

"Hey, baby. What are you and this _dog _doing out here at this time?" Jasper asked, making sure he had an unkind and spiteful tone in his voice as he said dog.

I swear that I heard Jacob growl. Before I knew it, Jacob bursted into wolf form, and him and Jasper began their battle.

"Uh! Stop! Please! STOP! Please, Jacob, Jasper, STOP! PLEASE!" I kept yelling the words over and over, feeling hopeless, although knowing that I wasn't.

I started sobbing tearlessly as I heard rips and tears. Soon some blood splashed on my face.

Blood I recognized. Dog blood.

"JASPER! JASPER STOP NOW!" I screamed, still sobbing, but taking action, and holding Jasper back until he calmed down enough to realize that I was, tearlessly, crying. Sobbing.

"Babe? Alice? Are you alright, Alice, hon?" I recognized the voice as Jacob's.

I was wondering how he calmed down so quickly. Jasper was slowly starting to become angry again. I gave him a warning look. He soon decided that pleasing me was worth more than repeating the events that had just happened. He crushed my lips with a hard, apologizing kiss. I gave him a soft, motherly, forgiving kiss back.

"Goodbye, Jasper," I said in a cold, hard voice. He took the hint and left as soon as he gave Jacob one more, slightly deadly glare.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked Jacob, suddenly sounding sweet, soft.

"Yeah, I probably do..." he said, staring at me in a caring, thanking way.

I soon was able to treat his wounds and he healed pretty quickly. Me and him talked for a bit. Cracking jokes at each other and talking in such a comfortable way made me realize just how close we'd grown. I soon remembered something I wanted to hear.

It was 10:27 pm, it was dark outside. I figured we had about 4 or 5 hours to kill before Jacob's pack or a member of my "family" inturrupted us.

"Hey, Jake, mind if I ask you something?" I asked. He always knew that when I said "Jake" instead of "Jacob" that either he was in trouble, or I was nervous.

He produced a light sigh before saying: "Shoot."

"Okay, well, you know earlier, before Jasper came, how you were stuttering, and slurring, and not knowing what so say?" I asked, already seeing the light pink blush forming on his skin.

"Uh, y-yeah?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"Well, what were you trying to get out? Don't worry, I won't judge you." I said sweetly.

"Uh, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you..." he said, awkwardly.

"Show me wh-" was all I got out before soft lips pressed against mine, and I melted into the hands of a werewolf.

* * *

***Happiness* I acually finished this chapter in 5 mins. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Maybe a lil' Re&Re?**

**Domo Arigato  
**


	4. Newbies

I was panting, running as fast as I could. Hope and Thalia were hot on my tail. Could I make it?

"Sapphire! Go faster! Come on! Jane's catching up to us!" Hope yelled. I could sense the panic in her voice as I listened. I was almost at my breaking point. My legs were on fire! I was kicking off the ground in an effort that felt fruitless, as I tried to run. There was blackness starting to cloud my vision as I saw a house come into view. It looked particular, it had mostly glass windows on the outside. I smelled a vampire in it, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to that glass house. I hoped and prayed that the vampire in it was friendly, or at least that we could convince them to help us.

I was running away from Jane, almost at the speed of light, it felt. I was running with Sapphire and Thalia, when Jane shouted: "You can NEVER escape the Volturi!".

"Hope! Hope, look!" Thalia shouted as Sapphire busted through a window in a house that I didn't even realize was there. I couldn't help but smile, relived that there was a place we could reside. Thalia used her repelling power to make Jane, and other Volturi members run away. I ran into the house right after Sapphire, only to see a fairy-looking vampire standing over her, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, hello, Thalia, and Hope" the girl said. "I'm glad to see you have come here unharmed."

"I-i, how do y-you know o-our names?" Sapphire gasped, trying to catch her breath, as Thalia put her clothes on.

"Because, she's Alice Cullen," a voice interrupted. "She's a vampire that can see the future."

"B-b-bianca?" Me, Sapphire, and Thalia practically screeched all at the same time.

"Bianca..., you're alive? B-but how? We saw the Volturi kill you!" I sobbed as I pulled her into a hug, she hugged me back before saying:

"Well, that's a story for another time and place, how are all of you? Edward and Bella should be back soon, shouldn't they, Alice? And isn't Jacob supposed to be here in a couple of minutes?" Bianca was always so full of questions.

"Um, well, we're fine, who's Edward and Bella, and Jacob?" I asked, a little confused.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. This is Bella and her..., _husband_ Edward." He said putting a disgusted emphasis on the word 'husband'.

"I'm Thalia," Thalia said to everyone that had just arrived.

"Yo! I'm Hope!" Hope called out, loud and proud, as always.

"I-i'm Sapphire..., I'm a werewolf." I announced myself I said, then I felt thirsty.

"And I'm Bianca!" Bianca said, happily.

Everyone else introduced themselves, and Bianca and Thalia and the rest of the vampires got cups of blood, while me and Jacob (the HOT guy) just received a burger and fries. We all ate and chatted, until Edward said: "Okay, now I need to explain who the Volturi is to the new comers, though it seems they've already been acquainted?"

"Uh, no, please continue, Edward," I said politely.

"Okay, well, first I need to say the Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of our peace and civilization. They are a civilized coven of vampires, the largest and most powerful one in the world. They enforce the laws of the vampire world. " He said. "But that's pretty much all to really explain..."

There was a loud bump coming from upstairs, and a scream, it was the scream of a little girl.

"Renesmee!" Bella, Edward, and Jacob all shouted at once.


	5. Love is in the air

**A/N: Heh heh, sorry about the crazy updating and deleteing. Anyways, I would like you to check my spelling and please put it in a review! I hope you like this story! If anyone has any ideas or comments, please don't hesitate to REVIEW! =D**

**

* * *

**

I was so frightened by my daughter screaming. Could it be the Volturi? No. I knew that Thalia would kepp them away. I finally got up stairs and I saw why Renesmee had screamed.

"Ah! Haha hahaha! J-Jasper! Hahaha! Stop tic- Haha! Stop it! Hahaha!" Renesmee giggled.

Jasper was tickling her, I couldn't believe it! Really? That was all she screamed about?

Edward came in before me, of course, showoff, Jacob finally reached us after Edward put an arm around my waist and kissed my saying "Though she was hurt, didn't you?"

"Shut up," I said, half sarcastically.

"Hehe, well all that matters is that she's safe, and so are you, love." Edward said, making me feel like I was going to blush again. I looked at Jasper and Renesmee, and I remembered how Alice said her and Jacob were in love. I felt sorry for Jasper. I quickly pushed the thought out of my head, and, in turn, got a more devious idea.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He returned.

"Let's go home."

He got a gleam in his eye, telling me that he knew just was I was thinking. "Heh, sure, love, let's go."

As we made our way out of the house, we passed Alice who smirked, telling us she saw just what we were gonna do. I felt like blushing again.

As soon as we got out side, Edward picked me up and ran, as fast as he could, home. I felt completely contempt.

* * *

I felt a warm hand on mine as I opened my eyes from sleep.

"W-where am I?" I asked. The warm hand left mine. I felt so sad when it left. My hand automatically reached up and grabbed the hand in mid-air.

"Heh, how are you feeling?" a soft, beautiful angelic voice spoke to me.

"F-f-fine..., who a-are you?" I stuttered, feeling the light blush come over my cheeks. He was so hot, so sexy sounding. I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to be his. I wanted us to be one.

"I'm Jacob. I'm a werewolf" he said. He finally turned on a light to show me his face.

I couldn't control my eyes as they wandered down his bare, smooth, tanned chest. I reached out a hand and touched it. He reached over to my hand and moved it away. I was confused.

"Sorry, I-I already love someone." he said, an apologetic tone masking his voice. I was breathing hard.

"Oh, okay," I said. I knew that who ever the bitch that had his was going to die. I will have him... and soon.

* * *

I gasped as Edward ripped off my shirt and bra with one swipe. His mouth immediately went to my nipples.  
I gasped and moaned.

I loved him, I absolutely was in complete love with him. I pulled his head closer to me.

I lifted up his head and immediately crushed his lips with mine. Then I attacked his pants, clawing at the button and zipper.

I felt him laugh under me. He moved my hands away and undid my pants, then he did the same to mine.

Even though it only took 3 seconds, it felt like 3 days. He put his hands on my breasts and squeezed lightly at first, then harder.

I stuck my hand in his boxers and squeezed his manhood. He pulled back and gasped.

I knew this night was gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Go Bella! Heh, I'm so glad I'm making such good progress, and sorry about all the cliff hangers, I am a horrible person, I know, I know. Well I hope you enjoy! And a little reviewing wouldn't hurt... =)**


	6. A change in mood

**Omg, I'm so sorry! My computer crashed and so did all the stories I had saved on it. Since I don't have a comp. anymore, I have to use my school laptop. And I have to write all the chapters I had written all over again. T^T **

**I'm going to try to make it shorter, because it went up to like, chapter 45 when I first wrote it, so I'm going to try to make longer chapters and a shorter story, hope you like it! Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH, those of you that have reviewed, and I'm sorry that I'm not fully focusing on Alice x Jacob in these past chapters, it's that I have A LOT of info that I want to incorporate into this story, including more info on imprinting and the Cullen crest. Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS FLUFFY AND GOOD PLEASE REVIEW. **

**

* * *

**

Blah, I felt sick. I saw Alice and, for some strange reason, thought back to when I was with Jacob.

"Hey, Alice! What's up? Come with me to lunch!" I said. I saw Alice look at me with a strange expression. Finally she gave in and said:

"Sure, let's go."

While we headed to the cafeteria, I could _sense_ something wrong. That's when I saw Jacob... and Alice could not keep her eyes off him. I couldn't blame her. I had already seen his abs and was incredibly jealous. "Um," I started thinking of the week before. That night I woke up in _his_ arms. In the arms of Jacob Black. "Does Jacob..._ love_ anyone?" I almost started to cry when I said the words.

"Yeah, he does. He loves Renesmee Cullen, my sister-in-law's daughter, or my niece. Whichever." she said, she sounded like she was reminding herself more than telling me.

"Yeah," I was confused. "I- I gotta go," I said.

I went home immediately. I was crying in the car when I got home. I heard a whooshing sound, and suddenly, Bianca was right next to me.

I heard someone coming up the drive and listened carefully. I heard sobbing and crying and I smelled sapphire. I immediately rushed out the door and into the car.

"Who?" I asked. To any _normal_ person, it sounded like a pleasant conversation about our gardener, or the next door neighbor, but I was really asking who needed to die.

Sapphire wasn't my sister; she never had been, but that didn't stop me from thinking of her as a younger sister. I always have wanted to protect Sapphire; ever since the day her father raped and almost killed her.

"N-no one," she sobbed, "I just want Jacob so much. I love him… with all my heart. I'd do anything to get him. ANYTHING!" She was crying and sobbing.

"I think _I_ can help you, then," a dark, serious and mysterious voice came from the dark.

"J-jasper? What do you—I mean… What?" Sapphire said.

"Alice and Jacob are having an affair behind my back" he said.

Then I realized… that's why Alice was acting weird. When I asked her if Jacob loved anyone… I was talking **to** the person he loved. I couldn't believe my utter stupidity!

"Sapphire?" Bianca asked, I knew what she meant. She was asking permission to kill Alice.

"No. Jasper, what's your plan involves? What will be the outcome?" I asked, desperate to find a non-violent way to obtain Jacob.

"The outcome will be you and Jacob and me and Alice." He said.

"What about Renesmee?" Bianca asked.

"She'll be dead by the time this is all over with. If she isn't, I'll kill her." He said.

"Perfect." I said.

* * *

**Sorry about that AWESOME cliffhanger. Review! I'll try to update once a week, how about you guys vote for a day in your review? That'll be just fine with me! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and tell me what you think of my evil Jasper, along with any questions you may have.**

**Review! :D**


	7. Hatred and Love

**Kill Meee! I am so so so so soooo sorry! TT^TT I lost track of time, and my comp was acting stupid… blame it! Lol, anyways, I can't update too long, because I'm at school, but I'll try! I'm also gonna make a Twilight one-shot pretty soon, so if you could tell me what couples you wanted in that, that'd be fantabulous! :D Enjoy this chap tho!**

**

* * *

**

_Alice's POV_

Hm, maybe I'll try to talk to Jacob soon. It's been a couple of days since I last spoke to Sapphire, and Bianca has been glaring at me non-stop… I wonder what her problem is.

Oh, Jasper's coming over here. We're at Bella's right now. Jasper's been in a pissy mood for a while now. I'm starting to get fed up! He seems to think that it's my fault, I guess. I've just been sitting here, listening to Daft Punk and Muse on Bella's ipod.

The reason we're at Bella's is because Charlie had some friends in Canada that found a "great" fishing place. He offered-pleaded- for Bella to come with him, but she refused. I'm guessi ng because of Edward. He said he would drop by and help her with anything she needed an- oh, wait, Jasper's talking to me...

"-eed you to come with me," he said.

I sighed "Alright, I guess so..."

We walked up to Bella's room. Bella and Edward were in town, she said she wanted to go out to eat, so I asked if me and Jacob could hang out here until they rearrived.

"...Alice."

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I _know_"

"... you '_know_' what, exactly?"

"That... that your cheating on me."

... what... did... he... just... say!

"W-what?"

"Oh, _come on_, Alice. ou can't possibly say you didn't see this coming. You've been going and sneeking off and coming back home in the early morning. I know, Alice, so don't even _try_ to hide it. I've actually known for a while now, but I wanted to keep it from Esme, so I've been looking for the perfect time." he explained.

I didn't even feel my sobs. I heard someone crying, and it took a few seconds to realize my own tear-less wimpers were escaping me.

"Look, Ali babe, I'm willing to overlook this, but you need to apologize to me as well as yourself. And I wanted to renewour wedding vows. We can go to Cancun**(1)**, and get away from this town for a while, kay, baby?"

I hate him...

I _hate_ him

I hate_ him_

**_I HATE HIM!_**

"S-sure, babe. How about next week?" I hid my hateful and sorrowed feelings and pushed the feeling of happiness and hopefulness forword. It seemed to work, because he replied:

"Sure hon, I'll make plans for the trip next week with Esme this afternoon." He deeply kissed me and walked off, downstairs. I pulled out my phone and typed up everything that just went down.

Then I sent it to a number that I knew all too well.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I was watching the football game with my dad and Embry. Sam had come in a while ago, but he just told me and Embry that we'd need to stop by his place tomarrow.

I heared my phone go off and knew it was a text from that wonderful, beautiful vampire. I could say her name all day.

I never knew what was coming up next.

* * *

**I know it's a short chap, sry! **

**The (1) was because I wasn't sure how to spell it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS CHAPTERS COME FASTER AND LONGER!**I


	8. Confessions and Surprises

**I'm sorry I took so long. Please enjoy! Epilogue coming soon! Please review! And please tell me if I made a mistake anywhere.**

Alice POV

I really hoped that when Jacob got that text, he wouldn't do anything too rash. But knowing that werewolf, he probably got him self into more trouble than I could ever think of. I touched my family crest around my neck. Everyone in our family has one. I have mine on a choker. Renesmee has her's on a barrette. And Bella decided on earing crests. I started pacing and trying to get a vision from the near future, but all I saw was a fuzzy picture of darkness.

And I only saw darkness when there was death involved. And since it was fuzzy, Jacob was aslo involved. Oh no! Jacob's death? No! Please, please please! What ever higher force is out there please let my puppy live! I would definety die myself if Jacob died. I was scared to say the _least_. But most of my negative feelings faded when I smelled a dog-like scent near me.

I was in the middle of the forest that was near the former Cullen/Quillette border. Jacob came in behind me. "Hey, Ali. Listen, no matter what happens, I'll still be here for you, I promise. I love you Alice. So so so much. It'll be-" He stopped when he heard my tearless cries.

I loved Jacob, more than he or anyone else knew. And because of that love, he could be killed. I was absolutely horrible. A monster of the worst kind. I didn't deserve someone as perfect as him. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Jake. Please, you have to leave. I'll go with Jasper, we'll renew our wedding vows, and move to Italy to help the Volturi, and you and Renesmee can stay here, with the rest, and live a long, happy life. You don't need or want me, trust me. I'm a horrible person, and you could get killed because of me!"

"What! What did you just say? You are wonderful, Alice. You're wonderful, beautiful, full of spunk and youth. I love you, for you. And I want you, not Renesmee. I researched it. Werewolves can have false imprints. Sam had one, too. It's natural, especially for young werewolves such as myself. I misimprinted, it's you that's beem chosen for me, you're my own personal angel. My sweet Ali-babe. I love you, no matter what. And I'd do anything for you."

We started kissing, which got real intense, real quick. Clothes were flying off, toungues were swirling, and pants were released. We made love that night and finally realized we could truley be together.

The next day, we told eveyone everything. Renesmee was completely silent, for which I felt horrible. Jasper stormed off. Sapphire stared bawling, and Bianca almost murdered me, when Embry came bursting through the door to say high. Sapphire glanced up, and eveything went silent, then Embry and Sapphire stared making out.

"Well, I guess we know who Embry's imprint is now." Jacob commented. Then he noticed Renesmee. "Renny, please understand. I do love you, though as more of a little sister than as a spouse. It happens all the time, hectic events happen, emotions and thoughts get mixed, I'm definety not the first, nor will I be the last. I just hope you aren't too mad that you'll hate Alice."

"No, Ali is my sis, and your my Bro. In truth, I've also always felt that way. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. I'm going out with Gabe. Well, Gabriel. He's also a werewolf that I met not long after the epic fight we had with thw Volturi happened. We fell in love, and we have been going out secretly, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner, But I was so nervous about how you all would react. Especially you, Jacob. But I'm happy for you. And I hope you two have a wonderful future." Renesmee finally finished her mini speech, and evey one, including Bianca agreed with the happiness part for both us and Renny and Gabe.

"Congrats, Renny, and don't worry, your big bro will always be there to help you out. I love you, sweety." Jacob said to Renesmee.

Then thumping was heard as two werewolves mated upstairs in the Cullen house. "I'm going to need to burn those sheets now" Rosalie commented as everyone realized the dogs were doing it their style on her's and Emmet's bed. Everyone laughed and encouraged the person(s) reading this to review!

**Alice: Finally! I thought you'd NEVER finish! :(  
****Jacob: Right? Jeez, Stella, ya need to hurry the hell up, The readers were staring to light the pitchforks! XD  
Me: Shut up! You should be glad I didn't kill you off! #_#  
Renny: What happened to Uncle Jasper? _  
****Me: Oh, that'll be answered in the epilogue, don't worry. :3  
Jasper:... O_O" What are you gonna do to me?  
Me All in due time, Jazzy, All in due time! *evil laughter* :D  
Esme: This was Stella :)  
Sapphire: REVIEW! :D **


End file.
